Ice Sculptures
by blackrose713
Summary: This story is being edited
1. Chapter 1

Ok well this is my first movie fanfic and I have been obsessed with this movie the moment I saw it.

Summary: A hundred sixteen years after Kim told Edward the one thing he needed to hear most, a young 17 year old girl moved into the old neighborhood. Little did she know, 17 years ago a old woman by the name of Kim Boggs died in the very house she now lives in. this young girls name is Kate, a reincarnation of Kim Boggs. When she climbs the mountain, what will she find?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the old characters. I do not own any of the plot, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Kim and Edward would have gotten married.

Kate sat in her window seat, her golden shoulder length hair falling in waves around her face as she examined an old photo album. Her deep brown eyes grew wide looking at a picture of a young girl who looked similar to her. The words Kim Boggs were written under it. _Hmm now where have I heard that name before…oh yea it was the name of the old woman who lived here before us. Funny, I look just like her,_ Kate thought. She gazed out the window up to the old gray mansion, she longed to go up there and explore it, to find out if it was really haunted.

That night as she drifted off to sleep, she had the weirdest dream.

_She was running up the gray mountain to the mansion. She pushed through the rusty gate and found herself in an over grown garden. She ran up stone steps and into the crumbling building. She let her feet guide her up two sets of stairs and into a large room. Half of the roof was caved in and sitting in a fire place was a pale man. He had dark hair and dark lips. Many scars lined his face; he wore a black leather suit with many buckles and chains. The most extraordinary thing about him though were his hands. They were no human hands, but instead scissors. She wasn't intimidated by his hands, deep down in her heart she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She rushed over to him and kneeled down so she could see his face._

"_Are they coming?" he asked softly, she didn't answer. "Did I hurt Kevin?"_

"_No, mostly he was just scared," she finally said. "Are you alright? I was so worried about you, I thought you were dead!" She said._

"_I didn't," Said a deep voice behind her. Suddenly there was a gunshot and she was thrown back. _

"_NO JIM!" she shouted grabbing his arm. He just through her down and tackled the man with scissor hands._

"_What did I tell you?" Jim kicked the man, "Stay away from her you freak!" _

"_No Jim!" she shouted. Jim kicked the man in the stomach before picking up a metal pole and beating him with it. Kate reached down and picked up a piece of wood. She hit Jim hard on the back of his head and he fell. She held him down and lifted up one of the mans scissored hands and poking Jims neck with it. _

"_You leave him alone or I'll kill you my self!" She said angrily. This didn't faze him; he kicked her off and got up the same time as the pale man did. He walked over to Kate who was getting up. _

"_Hey, I said keep your hands off her!" Shouted Jim. The man turned and stabbed Jim in the stomach and then pushed him out the window. Kate ran over and looked down and saw a mob of people coming. She looked at the man and then back out the window and back to him again._

"_Goodbye." He said softly. She leaned in and kissed him and then pulled away, tears streaming down her face. She whispered in his ear,_

"_I love you." He smiled with his eyes still closed as she turned and ran to the door, stopping to look at the man with scissors for hands. She met his dark eyes and saw they were filled with love, hurt, longing, and sadness. She turned and began to run._

Kate woke up the next morning confused. She looked out the window to the mansion and decided that today would be the day she went up the mountain. She would find out if it was really haunted, and what her dream was about.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin.

_Last Time:_ _Kate woke up the next morning confused. She looked out the window to the mansion and decided that today would be the day she went up the mountain. She would find out if it was really haunted, and what her dream was about._

Today:

Kate dressed in dark blue jeans and a black tank. She wore old sneakers and let her blonde, wavy hair fall free. Today was the day. She walked downstairs and had some toast. She ate her small breakfast alone since her mom and dad were at work. When she was done she walked out the front door and down the driveway. It took her about five minutes to reach the broken down gate. Taking a deep breath she walked through it. She walked up the familiar path to another broken gate. She ducked under the over grown ivy and walked into the garden. It wasn't overgrown anymore. The grass was neatly cut along with the many bushes. She walked over to the bush in the middle of the pathway. It was a hand, a perfect hand reaching to the sky.

"Amazing," she muttered. She then turned her attention to the mansion. She walked up towards it and pushed open the door. She was in a huge dusty room, filled with large metal objects. In front of her was a large sweeping staircase, covered in dust from being untouched for many years. Suddenly she saw a shadow move upstairs, fear washed over her like an icy wave. She remembered the warnings of many people who lived in Suburbia; they all said the same thing. That once, long ago, there was a man that lived there. He had scissors for hands, and was not born but made. Basically they all said he was a psycho man who lived by himself. He even killed a man named Jim. _Wait,_ she thought remembering her dream_ that man named Jim in my dream was killed by another man with scissors for hands! _Forgetting her fears she ran up the dusty staircase and into a room. The room was huge and half of the roof was caved in, just like her dream. She began walking around the room, and over to the fire place where the man who had the scissors for hands sat in her dream. The fireplace was filled with clippings; it also had a small straw bed. Suddenly she heard a small sound from the shadows. It sounded like metal being brushed up against metal, almost like scissors. Then the shadows began to move and she heard the shuffling of feet. The first thing she saw was silvery knives and then a man, who appeared to be holding them. This man walked fully out of the shadows, he was the same man she had seen in her dream. What she thought were knives were really scissors, his hands.

The man studied her and then astonishment dawned on his face. Kate looked into his dark, almost black, eyes and saw love, happiness, and longing.

"Kim?" He asked softly.

"Uh… no." Kate said quietly, "I'm Kate Biggs,"

"Oh," said the man quietly, she saw all the hope and happiness in is eyes was gone and replaced with sadness.

"Do you live up here um….what's your name?"

"It's Edward," he replied softly, "and yes I do."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for disturbing you Edward, I'll just go now?"

"No you can stay. Why are you up here?"

"Well you see I have a perfect view of this place from my room, and everyone always tells me not to go up there. They said that a man lived up here and he never came out. One day though a woman brought him down and in the beginning everyone loved him. Then he started hurting people. Supposedly he even killed a man. They said this man had scissors for hands," she glanced down at Edwards 'hands', "I also came up here because I had the strangest dream. You were in it actually, and I was protecting you and you were protecting me. Even though I'm pretty sure I haven't ever met you."

"Well, I am the man they talk about down there-"

"You mean you killed someone!" Kate interrupted suddenly scared.

"Yes," Edward said sadly, "but I have no intention of hurting you. I only killed him because he hurt Kim." When he said Kim's name he got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Who is kim?"

"Kim is the woman I met when I came down there. Kim Boggs was the sweetest girl I knew. She didn't turn on me when everyone else did."

"Wait…did you say Kim Boggs?"

"Yes, you look just like her, I'm sorry about that."

"Um well Edward, I don't know how to say this but…Kim died. A very long time ago, about 17 years, I'm really sorry." Edward just looked down, and when he looked up again Kate saw faint tear lines tracing there way down his face. He went to wipe them away but ended up scratching his face instead. "Oh Edward! I'm really sorry!" Said Kate as she got up to help him. She placed a tissue on the cut and lightly wiped the tears off his face. When she studied him closely he looked as if he were only 17. He shuddered when she touched his skin; it felt too much like Kim's hand being placed on his cheek, and not this young woman's.

"Edward I want to help you," Kate said,

"How?" he asked in his soft voice.

"I'm going to figure out how to give you hands."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kate is the only thing that mine!

_Last time: "Edward I want to help you," Kate said, _

"_How?" he asked in his soft voice. _

"_I'm going to figure out how to give you hands."_

Today:

"So we're gunna start by looking around the big room downstairs! Kay?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because, I heard what they did to you. I know what happened between you and Kim. I want you to have that chance to be normal. A chance no one REALLY tried to give you. So I figure if we look at your fathers notes, he'll have some information on how to give you hands."

"But I still don't get why you would want to help ME!" he said, "I'm a monster see!" he held his hands out to Kate. Kate looked at his hands and back to his face. He kept his arms out as she looked at his hands. Silence filled the room as Kate picked up one of his scissored hands by his wrist and held it up near her face.

"Edward," she whispered, "You are in no way a monster. You are a unique and amazing person. If Kim were still alive she would say the same."

"But she never came back to see me," a lone tear fell down his face again.

"I'm sure she had a reason." She said brushing it away for him. "I think she wanted you to remember her the way she was. That night, when she told you she loved you." Kate didn't realize what she was saying.

"How do you know about that?"

"I-I don't know," she said softly, "I just feel like it's something she said to you, that night you killed Jim."

"Oh," He said, "It's scary, how much you look like her, and how you're not giving up on me, even though you barely know me. You are in everyway like Kim."

"Is that to be taken as a compliment?" Kate asked,

"Yes, Kim was a beautiful person, in personality and looks." Edward said with a smile.

"Then thank you. Now let's get you some hands."

They searched through boxes and boxes, all piled high. Until there was one last box. Kate picked it up and with hope in her eyes began to dig through it. On the way bottom there was a wooden box. With golden carvings of flowers all around it. She gave a hopeful look at Edward before opening the box.

(A/N: I was going to end it there but I'm really not that mean!)

Inside the box on a red velvet cushion were two hands, it was the weirdest thing Kate had ever seen. There was also a note, Kate picked it up and began to read it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_These hands are for Edward. I made an extra set incase he accidentally cut up his first pair. I am leaving this note incase I have died. I want Edward to have a chance to be normal, as much as I like his sculptures of ice and plants. Once these hands are attached to him he will be normal, a normal living breathing person. He will be able to take off that awful suit he had to wear and put on normal clothes. He will be able to age, and like a normal person, die. I based him off a normal seventeen year old boy. He already knows what all seventeen year olds should at his age. I hope he enjoys his gift and will have a chance to use it. Below are the instructions of how to put on his hands, and start a normal life._

_First cut the straps attaching the scissors to his wrists. _

_Then use the thread in the bottom of this box to sew his hands on. (There will be no blood and he will not feel a thing.)_

_Wait 24 hours and then he will be able to move his new hands. The thread should have disappeared and there will be know pain for him afterwards._

_Edward I hope you enjoy this gift and thank whoever put them on for you._

_Love,_

_Your father, The Inventor_

"EDWARD! I FOUND IT WE CAN GIVE YOU HANDS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!" Kate screamed. Edward smiled,

"Can we put them on?" he asked shyly,

"Of course we can put them on!" She grabbed his wrist again and began looking for straps. She found one,

"I need scissors……" She said, "Oh wait, um Edward could you cut this?" he nodded and cut it. She looked for another one and found it, "and this one?" clang the metal scissors fell to the floor leaving a stub. Edward looked at Kate happily. She lifted out a hand and put it on her lap and then the thread and needle. She threaded the needle and then poked in through the skin of the hand. Then she looked up. "Ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: nope nuthin

_Last time: Then she looked up. "Ready?"_

Today:

"Well there you go Edward!" Kate said excitedly as he snipped the last piece of thread. "Now I'll come back in uh….24 hours to see how you're doing, ok?" He nodded and then gathered her up into a hug.

"Thank you so much" He said happily, "I can finally give people a hug without worrying I'm going to stab them!" Kate laughed at his comment.

"I'm sure you never stabbed anyone while you hugged them." Kate's eyes danced with laughter until she saw Edward's. "What?"

"I have only hugged one person," Another crystal tear fell down his face. "and it was so long ago. I loved her more then anything, and I couldn't even hold her." Another followed the last one, "She had to help me so I could, and it was the first and last time I did it with any human being. I never even got to see her face again." Kate knew he was talking about Kim,

"I'm so sorry Edward," she whispered as a tear of her own fell down her face. Edward looked up and was startled to see her crying. She came over and hugged him. He rested his head on top of hers and wondered how holding this girl felt so much like holding his Kim. "Kim would want you to be happy, not crying about this. I am sure she cherished all those moments she had with you. She told you she loved you, and she probably still does."

"If she loved me, why did she never come back to say good bye?"

"Everyone has their reasoning's, I don't know what hers are but it must have been a pretty good damn good one to keep her away from you." Edward sighed. "You know every winter I would make it snow for her, I knew how much she loved to dance in it. She was beautiful when she did. She looked like an angel, dancing in the swirling bits of ice."

"Will you do it again this winter?" Kate asked hopefully,

"Yes, of course. My tradition is to make an ice sculpture of her dancing every year. That way it always snows for her."

"Good, because I like to dance in the snow too," She whispered, "but I have to go now, its dinner time." She stood up on her toes and kissed Edwards cheek. I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll bring some of my brother's old clothes so we can get you changed out of that," she pointed at his leather suit. "Goodbye Edward," She said, brushing off any stray tears.

"You promise you'll come back?"

"I promise, how could I not come back to my new friend?" Edward smiled and warmth filled his heart. He had not felt warmth there since Kim said those three magical words. What really pained him was he never got to say them back. As he watched Kate admire the garden he smiled as she touched the thumb of the hand he had worked so hard to make. Then it hit him. He couldn't garden anymore, he couldn't make it snow for Kim and Kate! A lone tear slid down his face, he couldn't do it….

That night Kate tossed and turned she couldn't sleep. She was too excited about seeing Edward again. Finally he drifted of into a light slumber.

_A man walked into her house, she saw his hands and knew it was Edward._

"_Edward?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, a worried look clear in his deep, dark brown eyes._

"_Are you ok?" he asked softly, _

"_Yes, are you ok?"_

"_Yes. Where is everybody?" she didn't know what he meant but words tumbled out of her mouth._

"_Out looking for you." She said, Edward just looked down. "Hold me." She whispered, he picked up his scissored hands and rested them lightly on her shoulders. "I can't," he mumbled and turned to the window. He stood there with his head bent down, Kate walked over to him. She lifted up his arms and wrapped them around her. Edward was careful not to poke her with his hands as he rested his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for about five minutes, until they heard a rumbling noise. They broke apart and looked out the window to see a black van come tearing up the street. Then they saw a boy walking down the sidewalk, about to cross the road. "Kevin," Edward mumbled as her ran outside. The boy, Kevin, began to cross the street just as the car was two feet away from him. Edward ran out and pushed the boy out of the way, almost getting hit himself. He landed on top of Kevin accidentally scratching his face in the process. Kate tried to run over to him but a very drunk Jim got out of the van and grabbed her._

"_Let me go!" she shouted,_

"_Why?" he asked,_

"_Kevin!" she yelled, elbowing him in the stomach. She raced over to Kevin and Edward. Edward had been pushed of Kevin while a couple she didn't know came over and grabbed him. The woman yelled,_

"_Come home Edward!" Edward sat on the ground, fear evident in his eyes as he looked at the crowd of people. Kate rushed over to help him but wasn't quick enough. Jim tackled him and began slamming his body repeatedly into the ground. He was about to punch him, but Edwards hand streaked across his arm, cutting through the leather jacket, all the way to the skin. Jim scrambled off him as people began to scream. Edward stood up and Kate took her chance to run up to him. She looked into his deep, dark brown eyes, filled with hurt from what happened. Suddenly police sirens were heard as a police car drove up. Kat locked eyes with Edward,_

"_Run." She whispered, and he did with the police car close on his feet. Then the sounds of ringing gunshots were heard from the hill. Kate jumped and then awoke._


	5. Chapter 5

Oooooomg I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't mean to not update in such a long time!

Special thanks to my first reviewers!

Wiseupjanetweiss- Thanks for your review on chapter three. I hope you liked chapter four and this chapter.

Black Lumina Enchantress- Lol thank you, I hope you enjoy my future chapters.

Geckogirl- Thank you too. I was upset that he never got a chance to be normal, or see Kim again. I wish they had made a second one, and made him happier.

Vicangel-Thanks!

Lady Saffron of the Daggers-Thanks! I didn't know this was that good. Don't worry I use weird words too.

Alyssa- I'm not too sure about this being good enough to be a sequel but thanks anyway!

Shadow-thank you!

Blissfulblue- He he thanks! I just watched this story about a month ago now. I LOVED it.

OK Black Lumina Enchantress had a question that will be more explained during this chapter. She wanted to know why there were flashbacks. Well if you read the summary in the beginning you will see that Kate is a reincarnation of Kim. This chapter will tell us more about why she was having flashbacks.

Once again thanks to my reviewers, I feel better knowing someone is actually reading my stories. Keep reviewing and I'll try to update faster!

Kate looked at her clock. The glowing red numbers said it was 6:30. Her parents had left for work a half hour ago. She decided to get up, knowing that after the dream she had she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She got up and dressed in a red tank and a pair of shorts. Then she ran off to her brother's old room and began looking through his clothes. She pulled out a ton of out fits and threw them in the duffle bag she had found. She then went into the kitchen and got out a bag of bagels and shoved them into the duffle bag.

Fifteen minutes later Kate was pushing open the creaky gate to find Edward standing in the garden looking at the wonderful hand.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Kate asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," he said turning around. Kate could see tear trails tracing his scarred face.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I can't do it! I can't trim the garden, or make Ice Sculptures! My scissors are gone and I can't do it!" More tears flowed down his face. Kate reached up and began to wipe them away,

"Oh, I forgot about that. There must be another way! Let's go look at that letter again." Edward nodded and they walked up to the house. When they got there they found the letter and unfolded it. On the bottom there were words that they hadn't seen before.

_If Edward wants to have his scissors back at anytime to garden he will find in the box a pair of gloves with scissors attached to the fingers. They will work just like his normal Scissor hands did._

Kate and Edward looked up at each other before Kate began rummaging through the box. There at the bottom were the gloves. She pulled them out careful not to hurt herself and showed them to Edward.

"We have to wait for your actual fingers to be able to move before testing them. In the mean time, are you hungry?" Kate asked,

"Sure," she pulled out her bagels and helped him eat one.

"You know I had the weirdest dream last night,"

"What was it about?"

"Well you were in it again, and Jim and this boy named Kevin. He almost got hit by a truck. Jim started beating you up but then you ran away and there was a police car following you. I started walking after you but then I heard a gunshot. I didn't get anywhere after that, I woke up." As she was talking Edward's eyes widened. "What?"

"T-that's like what happened that night I-I got chased away…"

"You were shot?"

"No, the police man shot his gun in the air so I could get away."

"Oh,"

"Didn't you mention having a dream about me yesterday?"

"Yea, I did…"

"And what happened then?"

"Well… you mentioned Kevin, something about hurting him. I thought you were dead for some reason… but then Jim came and started beating you up. Then-then you killed him. I-I don't remember a lot after that…" she lied; she remembered perfectly well that she had kissed Edward. She looked at Edward whose face had paled, or had gotten much paler then before.

"D-did you try to kill Jim?"

"Yea I did…"

"With my hand?"

"Yes,"

"In you're dream, what were you wearing?"

"A white dress, why?"

"I think I know why you look like Kim,"

(**A/N: I was gunna leave off there but my internet isn't working while I type this so I'm gunna keep going.)**

"What?" Kate looked at Edward like he was nuts.

"I know why you look like Kim! My father used to read me books all the time, one of them was about reincarnation."

"Reincar-whaty-what?" (A/N: I know this is one stupid seventeen year old!)

"Reincarnation, it's when you're born with the soul of someone who died. I thought it wasn't true when my father read it but it is!"

"So how do you know I'm Kim?"

"Because…oh never mind just follow me." Edward got up and led Kate into another room. It was huge and covered in bookshelves. The walls were painted gold and there were red armchairs all around a fireplace. Edward walked over to one of the wooden tables next to the chairs and fumbled with a book. Kate rushed over and began to help him with it.

"What page?" she asked

"137"

"OK, now what?"

"Let me explain. The symptoms of being reincarnated: you look like the person, you have the person's personality, and you have dreams of the person's memories, where in the dreams you take place as the person. Now in your dreams you have been playing the parts of Kim. It says here that usually the dreams are the memories most important in the person's life. They also occur around the time they happened. This all happened to Kim when she was seventeen, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, but Edward how do we know if I really am Kim? I mean what about her personality?"

"I know you're Kim because she would have done the same thing that you did for me. Kim was a kind and caring person. Just like you."

"B-but I-I just can't be Kim!"

"You are!"

"Edward, lets just not talk about this right now. When you're hands can move I've got to go home."

"Why?"

"Because, my boyfriends picking me up and taking me on a date…" she murmured.

"oh…OK then…"

About an hour later Edward was dresses in Kate's older brother's clothes and his fingers were moving. He would have been so happy is it wasn't for Kate who had just left to go out with her boyfriend Jake.

I am soooooooooo sorry for the suckish ending! I have a crappy writers block! First reviewer gets a review point!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my reviewers! Lady Saffron of the Daggers won the review point!

Lady Saffron of the Daggers- hehehehehehe that was the most interesting review I have ever received. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too. And for your question, you've gotta wait!

Geckogirl- I am sooooooooo hurt! I'm sorry about the boyfriend but I needed more plot I mean come on, I got a review saying she liked the story but it wasn't interesting enough! I'll fix it! I mean, I love eddy I'de never hurt him too bad!

Sami- well I'm sorry I'm not so good at writing! Also it he wouldn't have been able to find anything. His hands are scissors; it makes it difficult to look through boxes and no one knew about him or they were scared of him. I thought what I did made perfect sense.

Sadie Sparrow and Jessie-thanks!

Sorry it took so long have fun!

Just so you know I will never kill Edward. I absolutely love him! You wait and read this chappy!

Kate walked home to see Jack waiting for her in his car. She ran over and jumped in. Jack was a boy about her age with messy blonde hair. He had dark blue eyes and always wore a baseball hat.

"Hey Jack," she said leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

"Where have you been?" Jack was defiantly an overprotective boyfriend.

"I was taking a walk and I lost track of time. I'm sorry," she said angrily as he began to pull out of the driveway.

"That's what they all say."

"Jack why are you so flipping over protective!"

"I'm not! I just want to make sure you're not cheating on me."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"I have no clue! Now tell me where you were, I can tell when you're lying you know."

"I-I was at the mansion at the top of the hill…" the car screeched to a stop in the middle of the road.

"YOU WERE WHERE?"

"At the mansion!"

"Damn it Kate, I told you not to go up there. You know what happened to my Great Uncle Jim!"

"Have you ever heard the full story!"

"Yea, some guy with scissors for hands got jealous cause he had the girl so decided to stab him and push him out the window! The bastard ended up dying anyway. Got what he deserved."

"That's not the full story! Kim loved Edward a-and Jim was the one that got jealous! J-Jim hurt Kim and Edward!"

"How do you know its name?"

"Edward is a person, a living, breathing person! You have no right to accuse him. I met him, I helped him!"

"I'm going to kill the fucking bastard! He killed my uncle, took his girl, and is trying to take mine. He is dead!"

"JACK if you touch a hair on his head I'll kill you too."

"Wanna bet bitch?" and he pushed down on the gas and sped off towards the mansion with Kate screaming all the way.

He pulled up in front of the ivy covered gate.

"Jack! Don't hurt him please!"

"Kate he is a monster. He should die!"

"Jack please!"

"No and if you get in the way I'll kill you too." Jake hopped out of the car carrying a shotgun and a kitchen knife. Kate ran behind him tears streaming down her face.

"Jack please don't hurt him, please! Do it for me! Please jack!" she cried. He ignored her so she ran in front of him and pushed open the door. Sitting in the same spot she had left him in was Edward. His head turned slowly when he saw her walk in. he was wearing a red t-shirt with a black skull and a pair of black jeans. When he saw Kate his eyes widened and he stood up. She turned around and locked the door.

"Kate?" he asked softly, "what's wrong?"

"Jack is coming, he wants to kill you!" Edward stopped walking towards her. "You have to get out!" she sobbed "Hurry please Edward! Find a way out! I'll hold him off while you leave, Please Edward go!" she shouted as he kept walking over to her.

"He'll hurt you," Edward whispered,

"I don't care! I want you safe." Tears kept pouring down her face as she looked at him. He reached out and brushed the tears away with a warm hand. Not cold, metal scissors. "Please Edward, go." She whispered as she heard Jack ram into the door. "Go,"

"No," Edward said simply. "I'm not leaving you." And just then the door burst open and Jack walked over to Edward.

"So you think you can take my girl huh?" he punched Edward hard in the face and Kate screamed.

"Jack stop!"

"You're a monster," Jack kicked him in the stomach, "no one will love you," Jack kicked him again and the pulled him up.

"Jack stop! Jack you bastard, stop it!" she yelled as he pulled out the kitchen knife and stabbed Edwards arm. Red blood trickled down his pale skin and Edward cried out in pain. Jack let him fall to the floor.

"I hope you die." He said before kicking him. With an angry scream Kate ran over and tackled Jack.

"You sick fucking bastard," she said holding him down. "I hate you!" she shouted punching him hard as tears rolled down her face. She punched him over and over until he was knocked out. Then getting up she rushed over to Edward, who was lying on the ground, covered in his own blood. Kate pulled out the knife and brushed some of his scraggly hair out of his face.

"I'm so sorry Edward. It's all my fault." She said as more tears fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tight. Hoping she wouldn't lose him. She felt warm fingers brush away her tears.

"No it's not," said a quiet voice and her eyes snapped open.

"Oh Edward you're alive! Oh my god!" she said "Come on I've gotta get you to the hospital. I am so sorry Edward. This is all my fault."

"No it's not," he whispered again.

"Edward, please it is."

"No. Leave me here, let me die. Jack was right, no one will love me."

"That's not true Edward…I love you," she whispered,

"What did you say?" Kate smiled and bent down right near his ear,

"I love you," she pulled away and saw only happiness in his deep brown eyes. He smiled and so did she.

(A/N: wait a sec, I'll finish I just need a tissue,)

She bent down again and kissed him lightly on the lips.

OMG AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW what will happen next? Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

tear I soooooooo need a tissue


	7. Chapter 7

And geckogirl wins the review point hehe

Ok really loved all the reviews! There were soooooo many! Thanks!

Kate helped a grinning Edward up.

"Come on we gotta get you to the hospital."

"Kate its nothing-"

"Nothing my ass," she said cutting him off, "do you see all that blood? You are going to the hospital and we are calling the police. I can not believe Jack. I am so sorry Edward. This is entirely my fault."

"Kate-"

"I mean if I had never decided to come up here I wouldn't have gotten you into all this crap and-"

"KATE!" Kate shut up and looked at him.

"Sorry…" she murmured.

"I don't want you to be sorry. If you never came up here I would have never met you. I wouldn't have hands," he picked up his good arm and lightly traced a finger down her cheek.

"But-"

"No buts, I'm glad you came up here. This cut is nothing compared to what I got out of this deal."

"It's not just a cut Eddy, he flipping stabbed you. You're losing tons of blood. Now get in the damn car!"

"Yes ma'am" he said jokingly. After Kate had told him she loved him he was a totally different person. He was like a normal, but oddly pale, teenage boy. Kate hopped into the seat next to him and smiled. She started the car and backed up and drove off to the hospital.

"Okay Edward. After we get you nice and fixed up we're going to the police…that is after I take the few hundred bucks he has stored in here." Edward smiled, as she searched around when they reached a red light,

"Whatever for Kate?"

"We're going shopping! And getting your hair cut."

"Uh…yea I would need a hair cut."

"Ah here it is…whoa 500 bucks. SCORE! Now on to the hospital!" It was an interesting 10 minutes until they got to the hospital. When they got there, Kate hopped out and pulled Edwards door open and helped him out. They walked in and up to the front desk.

"Hello how may I help ya'll?" asked the bleached blonde receptionist with the phoney country accent,

"Um my boyfriend was stabbed in the arm by my ex…I think he needs stitches."

"Okay is he bleeding bad?"

"Uh yea…"

"Ok what's his name?"

"Edward…"

"Full name…?" Kate turned and looked at him. He just shrugged.

"Edward Michael Gecko…."

"Okay. Dr. Derrick will be out in a minute."

"Okay thank you." Kate and Edward sat down in the cold plastic chairs and waited for the doctor. "How's your arm?" asked Kate

"Not that bad it's just bleeding a lot." He replied. Kate reached over and touched it lightly and he winced.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said

"It's okay, really." He said seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Funny how they don't really care you were stabbed…." Kate said just as a door opened and out walked a man in a white coat and a police officer. Edwards eyes widened and Kate looked over to him.

"Eddy," she whispered in his ear, "It'll be all right. Okay? I'm coming with you, I'll be there the whole time." She quickly kissed his cheek as the doctor called out.

"Hello you must be Mr. Gecko I presume?"

"Uh yes sir..." said Edward and he and Kate stood up. Kate clutched his hand as they walked into a bright white room.

"Okay, lets check out your arm while Kate goes to talk to officer Young."

"Um, doctor, if you don't mind can I stay with Edward until you're done and then talk to the officer?"

"I guess so. Okay well," said the doctor examining Edwards arm. "He got you pretty bad; you're gunna need about eighteen stitches." The doctor began pulling out the necessary equipment and stitching Edward up. Kate grasped his hand as the doctor fixed his arm. When the doctor was done he said,

"I'm going to leave you guys to talk to Mr.Young." and got up and left. Kate turned around to the officer he had a tape recorder sitting on a stool. He looked towards them,

"You guys ready?" they both nodded and he pressed the record button.

"So I'll start with Kate, can you tell me what happened?"

"Uh, yes sir. I was going on a date with my boyfriend, now ex, but I was late. He wanted to know where I had been and I told him I was with a friend. He must of assumed I was cheating on him and he drove the car over to Edwards house and starting flipping out on him. He pulled out a knife and tried to stab him but ended up stabbing his arm."

"Where is he now?"

"Uh well I kind of knocked him out so I could get Edward to the hospital. He lives up in the old mansion, I'm guessing he'll be somewhere around there."

"Edward do you agree with this story?" asked the officer,

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Okay then we'll be finding this boy and talking to his parents. He sounds mentally unstable and may need to be put on meds. He also may spend a while in juvey." The officer then stopped the recorder and stood up. "If you need me call my phone, here is my card." He handed Kate the card and walked away. Kate stood up and looked at Edward,

"Ready to go?" she asked, he nodded yes and they left the hospital and got in jacks car.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

OMG! I am soooo sorry guys I cant believe I haven't updated! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for reading my story, I'm gunna wrap it up in about two chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Guys I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. I think about it everyday and never get to it! I've got major writers block and cant think of what to write next. If anyone could give me ideas it'd be greatly appreciated. Sorry again. I will try as soon as I can to get something up. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys are awesome!

3Liz

(oh yea if any of you are interested I'm starting a phantom of the opera fanfiction. I've been getting great thoughts from my friend she thinks its really good! So yea if you like POTO and were shipping Christine and Phantom pleaaase check it out! Thanks!)


	9. Chapter 9

I won't be writing on this website anymore. I am tired of ridiculous reviews filled with rude comments about how horrible your stuff is. If you have advice say it flat out. If you don't like the story, don't read it. People don't need to be brought down by other people telling you you're story has no plot and is flat out boring and horrible for a paragraph. These people need to go to eBay and order a LIFE! OK so maybe the story's not too great. Leave a review; tell them they need to work on certain areas. I hope most of you reading this know that you shouldn't bring people down like this. IT HURTS! There is such a thing as too much criticism.

Thank you all who told me my stories were great! I appreciated it. I will keep writing and maybe I'll write another Fanfic eventually. I love this site. I'm sorry I can't be the best writer, and that I didn't update all the time!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi. This story will be down for a while. I'm going to edit it so if you have any ideas for me PLEASE tell me. I need to know how to make this story better. THANKS!


End file.
